My Idea for Chapter Three
by Hailey C. Black
Summary: I read the first two chapters of 'The World Is My Enemy' by SourSugarQuills and this is what I imagined the third chapter should look like. Though I discourage it, you can read this without reading hers; I put chapter summaries at the beginning.


**A/N-** I read the first two chapters of "The world is my enemy" (the author left the title in lower case, I'm just being accurate) by SourSugarQuills and then my imagination ran a little wild. I actually reviewed chapter two and put the following one shot in the actual review… so I decided I would put it on my page in case the author doesn't decide they want to use my idea; that way, people can still read it. :)

**Just so you know where this is picking up:**

The first chapter opens on Dr. Brennan and Booth in the lab about to go to a crime scene, when Brennan gets a phone call from Sammy and she insists adamantly that she 'will never want back in' and then hangs up on him; she avoids Booth's questions. When they get to the crime scene, they're informed of two FBI agents who are already on-scene. Brennan takes Booth's gun and runs to the crime scene. The chapter ends with, "Come on, Tempe, you wouldn't kill your own brothers."

The second chapter Bones argues with the Winchester boys (still at gunpoint), and what is revealed is that Tempe is denying their relation to her and trying to delude herself that her foster family is her only family, but the boys know that she still carries around the picture of the three of them and the spare key to the Impala. The boys call her Temperance Mary Winchester. She also shows dislike for being called 'Bones' and then the boys reveal that they have the freaking apocalypse on their hands before taking the chance Brennan gives them to leave. Later she's back at the lab painting a devil's trap over her office door, which Angela finds really strange but decides to take Brennan for coffee. They don't make it very far; as they walk out of Tempe's office, they are stopped by Castiel who asks, "Temperance Winchest…Brennan" before he introduces himself, "My name is Castiel. I am a…friend of your brothers." That's the end of that chapter.

**Word Count:** 881 (that's without the author's note)

* * *

><p><strong>My Idea of What Chapter 3 of <strong>_**"The world is my enemy"**_** by SourSugarQuills**** Should Look Like**

* * *

><p>Tempe has had enough of her brothers' unwelcome interruption of her life and finally bursts, yelling at her closest target; Castiel.<p>

"I told them already that I don't want anything to do with that life anymore! I don't want musty hotel rooms and calloused hands from all the gun cleaning and grave digging. I don't want run down diners and cramped hours in the Impala with a post-gas-station-burrito Sammy. I like my life- my normal, boring, cookie cutter life- so just leave. me. ALONE!" Tempe glares at the awkward man standing in the middle of her lab. Her breaths are still coming too fast, so she digs her fingernails into her clenched palms, trying to force herself to calm down and slip back into her 'Dr. Brennan' mask.

She glances around and notices her angry outburst has brought everyone out of their work stations to observe this spectacle she's making. She can tell what they're thinking. "Surely it's a sign of the apocalypse when Temperance Brennan loses her cool," and, "Did she just say her life was cookie cutter, boring?"

The last of the interns arrived just in time to hear Castiel's next proclamation, "Temperance Mary Winchester, I understand your reluctance to uproot your life, but we are in the middle of the apocalypse, and the only ones who can stop it are the Winchesters- all of them. Your brothers need you, and they have assured me you will come with me when I provide you with indisputable proof." Castiel pauses to gauge Tempe's reaction, and she just waves him on, almost sure that this is all just a big dramatic scheme to pull her back into the hunting world, but her resolve is wavering at the thought of her brothers' lives in mortal peril... again. (It seems much more urgent when the shiny 'Apocalypse' word is brandied about.)

Castiel straightens his broad shoulders as the lights start to flicker and a little wind whips through the lab. Bones pulls out her gun, ready to gank whatever supernatural baddie that's gotten into her lab, when a flash of light illuminates Castiel's wings for a moment, and he says, "I am an angel of the lord, sent to watch over the Winchesters. It is my mission to stop the apocalypse and the destruction of the free will of mankind."

Everyone in the lab is thoroughly shocked and dumbfounded. Tempe can tell because you can hear a pin drop. There is not even one utterance of how this is all scientifically improbable. Booth, the ever faithful Catholic, is on his knees praying.

Tempe's shoulders slump and she just nods in resignation, "Tell me just one thing before we go." Castiel nods obligingly with a blank stare firmly astride his curiously tilted head. "Was it the whole, 'Our bloodline is descended from Cain and Able,' thing? Was it Sammy and Dean that started all this, no matter that there are others who earned the blame?"

Castiel's eyes twitch open slightly wider, belying his shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

Bones just stomps her foot and curses, "Damn it! I can't leave those boys alone for a minute without them burning down the whole planet! Oh, and to how I knew? Hello!" she waves her hand up and down, gesturing to herself, "This is the product of a curious fourteen year old girl with an abnormally large IQ left to her own devices in a house full of ancient tomes on every myth, legend, and religion out there. And I practically raised those boys- how could I not see the connection? Dark, little Sammy- poisoned at birth with the blood of Azazel; righteous, young warrior Dean- perfect little soldier, sells his soul to save his little brother's life. He broke the first seal right? Righteous man spills blood in Hell?"

Castiel stares at Bones with a slightly slack jaw.

"Yeah, I thought so." Tempe sighs and reaches down to pull a still praying Booth to his feet. "Alright, Feathers, let's get this show on the road. And you can close that mouth right now- if you're sweeping me away so I can help my brothers clean up the universe's messes once again- I'm bringing my partner. Com'on Booth; you always said you wanted to meet my family."

Booth shakes his head, trying to expedite the last five minutes' soaking in process, when he, in an attempt to focus on one thing at a time, realizes Bones is acting completely different from her usual, rational-fact-oriented self. "Bones, how... you... you've never been like this before... you sound..." Booth stutters, stumbling over his words, shocked and slightly aroused at Bones' new attitude.

"Oh, the cold, über rational 'Dr. Brennan' was just a front really. I mean, yeah, that's who I've been for the past few years, but I was born and raised Temperance Mary Winchester- my family calls me Bones. This is who I really am underneath it all. I'm not even really a doctor. The dean of the University owed me a favor for saving his daughter from a soul-sucking Striga. We had a little conversation and he repaid me with some forged files and a teensy little Doctorate... Anyway, Booth, let's go, we've got an apocalypse to stop."

* * *

><p>REVIEW. Favorite. Alert. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
